The Whole Package
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: Eric reaches down taking the headband from Chuck's grasp. Chuck reaches out his hand glaring, “Give it back.” "Get it back yourself Chuck." They both knew they weren't really talking about the headbands, but the girl who wore them. C/B One-Shot


Title: _**The Whole Package**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Eric frowns in confusion at this for a moment as he ponders the thought. He's about to ask, but then notices something in Chuck's free hand that is lying in his lap. The red headband is slightly faded from age, but the initials B.W. Are clear in golden thread.

A/N: Because it came to my head and I wanted to do this one-shot.

–

Blair Waldorf was _done_ with Chuck Bass. Chuck laughs bitterly to himself, "That's the understatement of the year," he mutters while nursing his scotch. He looks around the darkness of his suite with tired eyes. He does this a lot lately, he notes. Sure he had let Lily adopt him, moved in with them, but somehow late in the night he always ended back up here, alone. He guesses maybe it took some time for the words to sink in she told him that night he stood in the elevator, but then again it hit him like a ton of bricks when it happened. At first he had thought she was just being Blair, he was just being Chuck, and eventually like he promised everything would be okay again, but it wasn't. He knew now that things being okay, well the okay he wanted them to one day be, could possibly never be.

"Chuck?" Chuck turns to see a sleepy looking Eric standing in the doorway. Eric rubs his eyes walking in and sitting down at Chuck's personal bar. He stumbles a bit, obviously partially asleep. Chuck heaves a sigh as he pours him a drink, he's not sure if he's doing it out of curtsy or to keep himself form having to say anything.

"Why do you keep sneaking up here?" Eric finally asks, ignoring the drink and staring straight at Chuck. Chuck looks around the empty room for a moment before turning back towards Eric.

His face remains without emotion as he speaks above a whisper, "It's easier to be alone by choice."

Eric frowns in confusion at this for a moment as he ponders the thought. He's about to ask, but then notices something in Chuck's free hand that is lying in his lap. The red headband is slightly faded from age, but the initials B.W. Are clear in golden thread.

"It's about her," Eric breathes, deciding the scotch looks a little more appealing. He sucks back a drink, before setting it back down and stroking the glass.

Chuck stares across the room as he responds, "Maybe." His voice is hoarse, lost.

Eric is surprised when he feels his heart breaking a little as he looks on Chuck. He smiles a little, "Maybe she'll come back," he speaks with false hope, he can only hope that Chuck will not detect it.

Chuck shakes his head, staring off into space, "I don't think so, not this time."

Eric looks across the room trying to figure what he's staring at. All Eric can see is an empty suite, little does he know Chuck sees so much more. He sees a smiling girl, with brown curls sitting at the end of his bed as she rolls her eyes talking about the latest Gossip. He also sees a boy with brown hair and dark eyes laughing at what she says. They're both young, innocent, barely thirteen years old.

"Chuck?" Eric breaks the daydream. The girl and boy are both gone. The empty bed now stares back at him.

"She took it with her," Chuck breathes, Eric barely hears it.

Eric raises an eyebrow, frowning in concentration, "What?"

Chuck turns to Eric looking at him with a blank expression. He then speaks hoarsely as he raises a hand to his chest, "My heart." Eric stares on at Chuck for a moment. He knows it could be the alcohol, but he can't help feel the scotch is only helping him see how Chuck really feels. It's as if the mask is gone, and all his weaknesses are laid out on the table for Eric to view.

Eric glances at the scotch, "Maybe you've had enough Chuck."

Chuck who isn't paying attention to his motion looks down at the headband instead. He shakes his head, "Not enough," he speaks weakly.

Eric stares at the item in his hand and then at Chuck who is still staring at it, as he caresses his hand over the red fabric. Eric purses his lips for a moment. He then reaches down taking the headband from Chuck's grasp. Chuck looks up at him, a frown on his face.

Chuck reaches out his hand glaring, "Give it back." There's threat in his voice, but Eric does not follow his orders. Instead he stands up, in front of Chuck.

Eric leans in so Chuck can hear him in his drunken state, "Get it back yourself Chuck." With that Eric turns around and leaves with the headband. Then again though, they both know it was never really about the headband, but the girl who wore them. Chuck stares at the door long after Eric is gone. He then looks down at his empty hand for a moment, before back at the empty bed. It isn't empty anymore though, he notes. The young girl is back, the boy no longer present. She smiles at him, he really should stop drinking he thinks. It doesn't stop him from getting up though and crossing the room towards her. He sits down next to her on the bed. She changes as he does this, or ages. She's now Blair.

She smiles nodding, "Get it back Chuck." She then places a hand on her chest, "Get it back." With that she is gone, the alcohol starts to wear off, but the thought is still there. He lays back on the bed staring at the ceiling. He then turns over, wrapping the covers around his body.

"Get it back... I'll get it back," he whispers as he closes his eyes drifting off. Tomorrow he'll start. He'll start the fight to get it back and he won't stop until he has it. His heart, her heart, the whole package.

–

A/N: What do you think? Should I keep or delete?


End file.
